The present invention relates to an injection needle melting/destroying device, and more particularly to a device which melts and completely destroys used injection needle by means of short circuit current so as to avoid re-use of the injection needle.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional device for melting used injection needle by current. Such conventional device mainly includes a housing 1 and a control box 3. The housing 2 encloses a pair of freely rotatable shaft members 22, 23 which are parallel to each other. On one side of each shaft member is fixedly disposed multiple groups of opposite and spaced negative and positive electrodes 221, 231 defining a downward tapered socket for an injection needle to insert thereinto. When used, the syringe 1 is inserted and fixed in an entrance 21 of the housing 2 and then a power switch 31 is switched on and an operation switch 32 is pressed so as to supply pulse current to a coil 24 for driving the shaft members 22, 23. At this time, the lowest pair of electrodes 221, 231 will abut against a lower portion of the injection needle 11 of the syringe 1 and make a short circuit between the electrodes 221, 231 and thus produce spark so as to melt and cut apart the lower portion of the injection needle 11. Once the needle is cut apart, an upward pair of electrodes 221, 231 will subsequentially abut against the needle 11. Similar procedures will be performed in sequence to cut apart the needle 11 section by section from the tip portion to a root portion thereof.
According to the above arrangements, several shortcomings exist as follows:
1. With the above design, the danger of current overload cannot be eliminated. PA1 2. Too many electrodes are used in such design and thus the cost therefor is relatively high. PA1 3. No collection means for collecting the molten and broken needle is provided in the conventional device. PA1 4. After molten, a ball-like condensed solid will be formed at the tip of the needle according to the metal properties. Such condensed solid cannot be removed and may block the entrance 21.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved device for melting/destroying used injection needle to solve the above problems.